Man Down
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: She never thought that it felt like this? She never enter the battle with these intentions.


**Man Down**

* * *

><p>I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender<br>Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

><p><em>I didn't mean to end his life<em>

_I know it wasn't right_

_I can't even sleep at night_

_Can't get it off my mind_

The lightning left her finger tips at record speed, soaring through the dingy catacombs air and hitting the young avatar. And although she would never tell anyone Azula instantly regretted it. She watch his small body flutter down to the ground, his tattoos stopped glowing his seemed utterly lifeless. Did she kill the avatar? The world's savoir, that was merely 12. Did she just end a boys life?

_Cause I didn't mean to hurt him_

_Could've been somebody's son_

_I took his heart when I pulled out that gun_

She had truly never ment any harm to the avatar as a person. She hardly even knew him, it was just the bounty on his head that made her do this, thinking of only her fathers pride she would get after his death not the awful feeling twisting in her stomach. She could've cried there, screamed out watching the waterbender dragging his lifeless body above, the tears on the watertribes girls face said all. Azula new all too well the feeling of losing someone, but the pain of causing a death seemed almost worse.

_Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum_

_Man Down_

_Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum_

_Man Down_

She left without another word, not even bothering to look back at the dumbfound Zuko behind her, or the disappointment plastered on her Uncles aging face. She needed to leave, to escape this curse that was binding her soul. It had only happened moments ago and she could barely handle this how was she suppose to live out the entirety of her life? She had not once thought of herself a murderer the word alone scared her. The feeling in her stomach seemed to twist up her throat and she sprinted to the nearest bathroom trying to cover her shaking hands.

_Oh mama mama mama_

_I just shot a man down_

_Right in central station_

_In front of a great big crowd_

When she returned to the battle scene everyone cheered. Was this what murder was suppose to be like? A celebration? She wanted to shout at them, to tell them that an innocent life of a child was just taken, that this was no festival. But her mouth seemed zippered shut, and she couldn't bare the thought of speaking. Living in general scared her now. Why should she deserve this? Why does she deserve life? If anything it should have been hers that was taken tonight.

_Oh Why, Oh Why_

_Oh mama mama mama_

_I just shot a man down_

It took hours for the shaking to stop, no one seemed to notice as they downed there drinks partying about an innocent child's death. Zuko did however, he saw how shaken up it made her and he seemed to care but not enough to call her out on it. This forced her to wonder how people viewed her now, she knew some like father and the Firenation saw her as a hero of sorts. But what of everyone else? Was she a bigger threat to civilians, a target maybe? They probably saw her as a monster, maybe mother was right?

_I didn't mean to lay him down_

_But it's too late to turn back now_

_Don't know what I was thinking _

Azula could have sobbed the whole night, she would do anything to take back what went down tonight, anything. Too bad life didn't have a reverse button, a servant came to tell her about some letters received and about a recent rebel who was asking for her, but none of that mattered now, what mattered now was that she, the fourteen year old Princess Azula was a killer.

_I just shot a _

_Man Down_

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say song just inspire me! I really do love this song though! It's Man Down By Rihanna and it just has this great beat and I thought that It fit around Azula and how she was cooping that night in Ba Sing Se well. Now we don't know if the killing bothered Azula much but I truly think it did and I think that was one of her motives for blaming it on Zuko, not just so he would falter but to take some of the pain away from herself. Anyway I don't own Avatar or this song! :)<strong>


End file.
